Va y'avoir du sport !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Huit shinigamis beaux, jeunes et musclés, une série de défis débiles, un capitaine Zaraki comme dindon de la farce, Yachiru perdue au beau milieu de tout ça, le tout saupoudré d'une pincée de citron ! Et sinon... ben on reste tranquille ! Cadeau pour Damon64
1. Défi et pari

Genre : humour, yaoi, slash

Rating : M (et plus si affinité)

Statut : en cours

Disclaimer : tout tout, tout est à Tite Kubo.

NA : ceci est la fic cadeau promise à Damon64 lors d'une review pour "Quarante jours et une rechute". Et en voici l'intitulé de la commande :

"Euh… j'aimerais bien aussi que l'histoire en soi soit celle d'un gage/pari/enjeu (érotique hein ? sinon c'est pas drôle XD) entre nos jeunes éphèbes (Renji, Ichigo, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika … 'fin les pas mal quoi ^^ (arf j'ai plus de mal avec Omoeda, Kira et Iba ^^')) … et où le « perdant » devra faire un truc avec Kenpachi (uhm, je sais pas moi, genre lui arracher un poil du cul, réussir a mesurer la longueur de sa… ou alors direct lui tailler une pipe… Gage à voir selon votre humeur, et le degré de sadisme que vous serez prêts a déverser sur le pauvre « perdant » lol)

J'avoue que j'aimerais bien que ce gage dérape en lemon (non-con/con), parce que je n'ai pas encore lu de yaoi avec le capitaine de la onzième et que ça pourrait être très euh...intéressant lol mais là, je ne peux pas vous obliger à lémoniser un mec avec Kenpachi si vous ne le sentez pas, ou s'il vous tient à cœur de ne pas définitivement traumatiser le personnage « chanceux » XD"

On a fait de notre mieux, ceci n'est que le début, une petite brochette de chapitres est prévue pour la suite.

Enjoy & review !

* * *

**Va y'avoir du sport...**

Le terrain d'entraînement suait la testostérone par tous les bords. Ils étaient huit, mais seuls deux d'entre eux combattaient. Ou, du moins, ils avaient combattus. Les cheveux mouillés de sueur, le torse nu et les mains crispées sur le manche du sabre d'exercice, ils se faisaient face, essoufflés, le corps meurtri par le combat.

Les six autres contemplaient l'issue du combat avec satisfaction, assis sur le sol, adossés aux roches qui entouraient le terrain d'exercice.

Un des combattants repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux et il sourit d'un air victorieux quand son adversaire mit un genoux à terre. Un des spectateurs se redressa et annonça bien fort :

« Et le résultat de cet échauffement est...

Le jeune homme à terre desserra sa prise sur le manche du sabre et le remit rageusement dans son fourreaux.

- ... Abarai Renji.

- C'est de la triche !

- Pardon ?

- Franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! On n'a même pas vu Yumichika combattre.

- Ben si son adversaire déclare forfait avant le combat, il n'a pas besoin de combattre.

- Mais on a déclaré forfait à cause d'Ikkaku.

Les sept autres shinigamis haussèrent les épaules, apparemment peu désireux d'argumenter sur ce point.

- Kira, sois bon joueur, Abarai a gagné, qui sommes nous pour contester ?

- Je persiste à dire qu'il y a eu triche.

- La chance fait partie du talent, Izuru.

- Toi, écrase !

Un des shinigamis se décolla du rocher qui lui servait d'appui et fit quelques pas en prenant Kira par le bras, apparemment peu désireux d'entamer un débat sur une quelconque triche.

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés. Allez, Abarai, bravo. Maintenant dis-nous quel est le défi du jour. »

Kira se calma un peu, impressionné par la présence et l'autorité qui émanait de l'homme qui ne lui avait pas lâché le bras. Il essaya de se dégager tout seul, mais renonça en sentant la prise se raffermir.

Renji ramena ses mèches rouges en arrière et essora son bandana, trempé de sueur. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait leur petites joutes hebdomadaires, la plupart du temps, les shinigamis les plus forts comme Ikkaku, Shiba ou Hisagi trustaient la première place et les défis qu'ils lançaient étaient... pour être gentil... chiants. Ikkaku provoquait parfois des concours de danse qui se terminaient en bordel général, mais aussi très souvent des combats à handicap qui manquaient généralement d'originalité. Shiba avait organisé deux ou trois fois des défis digne d'enfants de huit ans (dire à la fille qu'on aime qu'on l'aime par exemple, ce qui avait bien fait rire une partie des combattants, et désespéré Kira), mais généralement ses défis étaient axés sur les capacités d'infiltration, de discrétion ou de déduction des gars, ce qui finissait par lasser. Quant à Hisagi, il laissait souvent Iba décider pour lui quel serait son défi... et là, on tombait dans un triptyque sexe/alcool/délinquance qui se terminait systématiquement mal (mais là, c'était bien marrant). Renji avait, pour son premier défi, envie de lancer quelque chose qui mette à l'épreuve leurs capacités intrinsèques de shinigamis, mais qui soit également marrant. Voire hilarant. Et puis il fallait qu'ils risquent leur vie dans l'affaire. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

« On va pas coucher ici, Renji, accouche ! Pressa Iba, vexé de s'être fait méchamment latter par un gamin.

- Ta gueule, je réfléchis.

Kira ne put retenir un rictus moqueur.

- Bon, ben on va coucher ici les gars. Le temps qu'il retrouve ce qui lui reste de cerveau entre ses deux oreilles.

- Mais lâchez-moi les couilles ! »

Un silence s'éternisa sur le petit groupe, le temps que chacun imagine le genre de conneries qui allait pouvoir sortir de la tête bête de Renji. Et puis finalement, il releva la tête, étira un sourire plein de dents sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé un truc.

Tous s'approchèrent pour écouter, prêt au pire.

- Alors voilà, le défi du jour... est simple. Et marrant. Et potentiellement dangereux.

- Accouche, y'en a qui bossent ici.

- Les pauvres, je les plains, j'ai jamais fait ça mais il paraît que c'est terrible. Bref, aujourd'hui, on va se poser des défis les uns aux autres.

- Mais c'est un peu le principe de ce jeu, ducon !

- Ta gueule Iba. On va faire chacun deux petits papiers, d'un côté en mettant un nom, celui de la personne qui sera l'objet du défi, et de l'autre, un... on va dire, un attribut, ou une chose à faire. Par exemple si je met Renji d'un côté et bandana de l'autre, le but est de récupérer mon bandana. Une fois qu'on aura fait deux petits tas de papiers, on mélange, et chacun tire au pif un nom et une chose à faire, et pose le défi à l'un d'entre nous. C'est compris ?

Tous le regardaient d'un air stupéfait, sauf Yumichika qui se curait les ongles des pieds.

- Quoi ? C'est pas clair ?

Et ce fut Hisagi qui rompit l'étrange silence.

- Ouais, il réfléchit pas souvent, mais quand il s'y met, c'est pas à moitié.

Iba secoua la tête.

- Si j'étais pas en train d'y assister, j'y croirais pas.

- Ben ça va, merci la réputation de débile.

- Désolé Renji mais tu fais rien pour aider en plus.

- Je vous emmerde tous. Bon alors, ça marche ?

- De toute façon, c'est toi qui décide. »

Et tous rivalisèrent d'inventivité pour mêler bon goût et effort intellectuel dans les choix.

« Alors, jubila Renji, à moi de commencer. Je tire un défi pour Ikkaku... et ce sera... « une mèche de cheveux » et la victime sera « Ayasegawa ».

A l'air outré de la victime en question, la moitié des gars éclatèrent de rire et Ikkaku lui-même fit un sérieux effort pour ne pas ricaner.

- C'est réglo ça ? S'informa Iba en retrouvant son sérieux.

Renji haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas interdit de mettre nos noms dans le tas.

- Mais je suis au courant maintenant, je ne vais pas le laisser agir à sa guise ! Protesta Yumichika.

- Justement, annonça Renji avec un sourire vaguement pervers, ça rend le jeu encore plus intéressant. Aller, à toi Ikkaku, fit-il en lui tendant les deux tas de papier.

- Alors, pour Tetsuzaemon Iba._un sourire plein de dents_ nous avons... « raser le crâne, sans se faire tuer »...

- C'est bon, t'es tranquille pour le coup, Ikkaku, marmonna Yumichika, vexé d'être la première victime.

- ...et l'heureux gagnant d'une coupe de cheveux gratuite, est une gagnante ! « Rangiku Matsumoto ».

Iba eut un moment d'hésitation, en essayant de choisir entre sauter de joie ou désespérer du défi tout pourri dont il avait hérité.

Il prit à son tour les tas de papier.

- Hisagi, annonça-t-il avant de tirer les deux papiers en même temps. Hisagi tu vas... Il lut les papiers et haussa les épaules. Trop facile. Tu vas « sucer » « l'organisateur de ce défi ». Défi de merde, si vous voulez mon avis.

- On n'en veut pas, grogna Renji. Et pourquoi tu dis « trop facile », je te prie ?

- Parce que sucer un gros queutard comme toi, c'est pas de l'exploit, juste un manque de goût.

Apparemment Shuhei n'était pas tout à fait du même avis puisqu'il avait ouvert grand la bouche en esquissant un début de protestation. Avant d'avoir pu seulement prononcer un mot, il se trouva avec les tas de papiers dans les mains et tira à son tour deux d'entre eux.

- Kira tu dois « gagner un combat singulier au sabre » contre « Yachiru ».

Le malheureux Izuru sentit brusquement un poids sur ses épaules et se tassa un peu.

- Forfait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pas question d'affronter la terrible petite chose rose dont on ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, mais dont on pouvait être sûr de la dangerosité. Et puis s'il osait seulement poser la main sur la petite, il pouvait être certain de mourir de mort violente et de la main de Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Renji, commença-t-il avant même de voir ce qu'il venait de tirer. Il devait lui faire payer ce défi ridicule remporté de manière parfaitement irrégulière. Renji, tu va... nan... mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Qui a mis ça dans le tas des défis. C'est... c'est de la triche, du favoritisme !

- Accouche Kira, le bébé pousse !

- Bon, Renji doit « se bourrer la gueule avec » « son capitaine ». Nan mais vous trouvez pas ça suspect que ce soit lui qui ait un défi parfaitement réalisable et dans ses cordes !

Iba haussa les épaules.

- Ikkaku doit couper les cheveux d'un gars dont il ne se décolle pas de la journée, je vois pas où est la difficulté.

- Ceci dit, intervint Hisagi, c'est dur d'avoir un défi plus facile que ça.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait le défi le plus simple, Hisagi Shuhei, vu que je suis un queutard sans moralité qui se fourre n'importe où...

- Bon, Renji, retire un coup... enfin, retire des papiers pour ceux qui restent.

- Okay, Hikaru, tu dois... ouh putain qui a écrit ce papier ?

- Donne nous l'intitulé déjà.

- « Trouver les zones érogènes » déjà je sais pas ce que c'est ce truc...

- Oh si, tu sais, marmonna Kira en train de se lisser sa mèche frontale. Et tous le regardèrent avec horreur.

- … du « premier shinigami qu'on croisera en sortant de cette salle ». Faut être sacrément tordu pour inventer ça.

- Surtout que ça aurait pu être « sucer » ou « raser le crâne ».

Hikaru, le jeune troisième siège de la dixième division, mais qui avait fait ses classes dans la onzième, hocha la tête et déglutit.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce sera pas le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Et tous beuglèrent de joie à l'idée du pauvre garçon en train de tripatouiller le capitaine en essayant de lui arracher un soupir de plaisir.

- Bon, ben lieutenant Shiba, ce que vous devez faire, déclara le jeune homme en sortant les deux bouts de papier, c'est de... ah ouais quand même... « faire une déclaration d'amour publique » « à la dernière personne à qui vous avez tenu la main ».

Kaien sentit un long filet de sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Hikaru froissa les deux petites bouts de papier et reprit :

- Et par curiosité, cette personne serait... ?  
- Vu sa tête, en tous cas c'est pas sa sœur, ni son frère, ni une jolie fille, ironisa Ikkaku.

Le vice-capitaine toussota, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de rougir et finit par murmurer.

- Il se trouve que... j'ai tenu la main du capitaine Ukitake ce matin même avant de venir ici.

- Heeerrkk, couina Yumichika avant de hausser les épaules. Les autres divisions n'ont vraiment pas de code d'éthique !

Kaien ouvrit de grands yeux en rétorquant.

- Y a' un code d'éthique à la onzième qui vous interdit de tenir la main de votre capitaine ?

La diva à perruque eut un ricanement méprisant.

- Qui nous interdit de toucher notre capitaine ! Hors combat, bien sûr. Mais enfin... tenir la main de son capitaine... quelle idée, c'est d'un laid.

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Ouais mais faut dire que son capitaine à lui est plutôt sexy. Alors que Zaraki...

- Renji, tes goûts esthétiques resteront toujours un grand mystère pour moi, soupira Yumichika, comme une mère qui réalise que l'éducation de son fils est à refaire.  
- Chacun ses perversions, murmura Kira qui compatissait en son for intérieur, aux souffrance de Shiba, pris entre deux feux.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une perversion, protesta ce dernier. Mon capitaine est malade, alors je le...

- Réconforte ? Ironisa Renji.

- Je le soutiens dans ses crises ! Vous avez quand même une drôle de mentalité à la onzième, toujours à tout ramener au sexe...

- C'est pour ça que je suis parti, renchérit Hikaru en secouant ses belles mèches blondes qui lui avaient longtemps valu le petit nom de « Boucle d'Or ». Quand on résiste à la promotion canapé y'a pas d'avenir dans cette division.

- C'est bizarre, remarqua Renji, je me souviens pas t'avoir vu refuser. Ou alors tu as refusé la promotion et accepté le canapé, je vois que ça.

- Ça va, ça va, silence, les coupa Shiba, avant de faire tomber dans sa main les deux derniers bouts de papier. Alors, Yumichika, puisqu'il ne reste que toi...

Il déchiffra les quelques mots et fronça les sourcils.

- Quand je disais que dans la onzième division, tout tourne autour du cul.

- Quoi ?

- Yumichika, ta victime c'est ''cet enfoiré de Renij'', je ne fais que citer, et ton défi c'est ''mesurer sa bite'', je cite aussi.

- C'est pas un défi ça, c'est juste voir s'il sait compter les centimètres.

- Je trouve ça de très mauvais goût, Ikkaku.

- Ça aurait été la même chose pour moi.

- Sincèrement, les mecs, on veut pas savoir, fit Iba avec une grimace écœurée. S'il appréciait Ikkaku pour se qualités de combattants, son goût pour le stupre lui avait toujours retourné l'estomac.

- Bon, on va pas coucher ici non plus. Je vous rappelle qu'on a jusqu'à minuit pour accomplir le défi.

Hisagi avait interrompu tout le monde et ajustait son sabre à sa ceinture.

- Ouais. Go tout le monde ! Beugla Renji, un sourire bête aux lèvres. Et que le meilleur gagne ! Et tout de suite, nous allons savoir à qui Hikaru va proposer une séance de massage gratuite, continua-t-il en montrant la porte de sortie de terrain d'exercice. »

Le jeune homme en question déglutit et sortit sans jeter un regard à ses compagnons. Et il pria très fort pour tomber sur une jolie fille pas farouche. Malheureusement pour lui, et parce que la vie est très injuste, et le destin très cruel, il fit face à ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire.

« Ah... heu... hem... bonjour capitaine... »

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

**Défi des auteurs (**vu que cette fic concerne des défis cons, on s'y met nous aussi) **: à votre avis, quel capitaine a eut la funeste idée de passer par là à cette heure si matinale ? Celui qui trouve aura une photo de Jimi en string et portes jarretelle XD.**


	2. Premier défi

Genre : humour, yaoi, slash

Rating : M (et plus si affinité)_ WARNING léger **shota** dans ce chapitre

Statut : en cours

Disclaimer : tout tout, tout est à Tite Kubo.

NA : et l'identité du capitaine mystère que l'on croise à la fin du chapitre I, c'est... ce n'est pas Kurotsuchi (on a hésité, sincèrement), ce n'est pas Zaraki (ce serait trop facile)... et la gagnante est ByaRenFangirl, car c'est bien Toshiro Hitsugaya qui a le malheur de croiser un de ses hommes après un pari débile ! Et donc, chère gagnante, vous avez le choix entre la photo compromettante de Jimi, ou une fic cadeaux, sujet et pairing à volonté... quel est votre choix ? ^^

NA2 : Attention, cette histoire se déroule avant l'arc Soul Society de Bleach. Renji est encore à la 11 et pas encore vice-capitaine. Kaien Shiba est toujours en vie (d'ailleurs, vous avez du le remarquer).

* * *

**Défi 1 : « trouver les zones érogènes de » + « la première personne croisée en sortant du terrain d'entraînement »**

**_« J'veux toujours moins en faire, c'est clair, c'est clair... »_**

* * *

« Mais... mais... capitaine, qu'est-ce que ce vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir là de si bon matin.

- Dis-donc Hikaru Shosen, c'est un ton pour parler à son capitaine ?

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, mais franchement, vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un pire moment !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Toute le petit groupe avait suivit Hikaru et découvrait avec horreur et amusement l'identité du capitaine en question.

Hikaru se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait un nœud dans le ventre et les genoux tremblotant. Le capitaine. _Son_ capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Sans plus se soucier de s'excuser, il se tourna vivement vers Renji et, prenant les autres à témoin, il désigna son capitaine du bras.

« Écoute Renji, faut changer, il me faut une dérogation là. On prendra le suivant qu'on croise. Mais c'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon capitaine.

- Me faire quoi je te prie ?

- Rien, capitaine Hitsugaya, on fait des paris débiles entre nous.

- Ça m'étonne pas vraiment en fait, marmonna le jeune prodige avant de tourner les talons. Faites pas de bêtises trop voyantes tout de même. »

Autant demander à la pluie de monter vers le ciel au lieu de tomber.

Hikaru fixait toujours Renji avec un air suppliant qui lui débordait des yeux.

« À mon avis, va falloir que tu te trouves une stratégie en or massif pour faire ça avec lui, fit remarquer Kira.

- C'est pas possible, c'est un gamin, je peux pas faire ça. Je sais même pas si c'est légal.

- Oh si, c'est légal, leur apprit Yumichika_et tout le monde se demanda intérieurement pourquoi Yumichika s'était un jour soucié de savoir s'il était légal de se taper un enfant au Seireitei, heureusement pour leur santé mentale à tous, il expliqua_ Le grade de capitaine donne automatique la majorité légale, quel que soit l'âge du capitaine en question.

- Ben tu vois, y'a pas de problème !

- T'es malade, constata Hikaru, qui pourtant connaissant Renji depuis longtemps.

- Tu peux toujours déclarer forfait, insinua Kira en remettant sa mèche en place. Comme moi.

- Tu vas déclarer forfait ?

- Je suis censé mettre une avoine à Yachiru. Bien sûr que je vais déclarer forfait.

- Bon courage les enfants, moi j'y vais. »

Sur cette bonne parole de Renji qui, en vrai, ne fit que migrer vers un autre terrain d'entraînement pour se défouler contre des jeunes sans expérience, tous ses séparèrent, réfléchissant à la manière de remplir leur défi.

« Tu vas vraiment déclarer forfait ? Persista Hikaru qui retenait Kira par la manche.

- Nan, en fait je dis ça pour que les autres ne pensent pas que j'ai une chance de gagner.

- Je peux pas coucher avec mon capitaine !

Tout en cheminant vers la capitainerie de la dixième, à bonne distance de Hitsugaya qui lui semblait plutôt contourner le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre la salle de conférence des capitaines, ils continuèrent à discuter.

- Rien ne t'oblige à coucher avec lui, il faut juste découvrir quels sont ses points sensibles.

- Et je fais comment ?

- Tu te renseignes. Auprès que de quelqu'un qui le connaît bien.

- Heu... qui le connaît... _connaît _?

- À toi de voir. Mais pour identifier des zones érogènes, l'idéal c'est quand même de _bien connaître_ la personne.

- Le vice-capitaine... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi intime avec elle. Hinamori... le vice-capitaine Hinamori, ils s'entendent bien, non ?

Kira sentit une toute petite irritation poindre en lui.

- Ouais, pas mal.

- Et vous connaissez bien le vice-capitaine Hinamori.

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

Kira haussa les épaules.

- Je ne garantie rien. Et puis c'est donnant-donnant.

- Ouais, sans problème. Je tiendrai le vice-capitaine Yachiru pendant que vous la cognerez !

- C'est tentant. Je sais pas si c'est réglo.

- Le défi disait juste que vous devez la battre en combat au sabre, pas en combat réglo au sabre.

- Effectivement.

Ils observèrent un silence religieux, le silence pieux des hommes qui sont prêt à tricher et n'ont pas peur de le dire.

- Bon, je vais aller chercher Momo, si elle sait un truc sur les zones érogènes d'Hitsugaya.

- Heu... je ne connais pas bien le vice-capitaine Hinamori, mais... n'est-elle pas un peu... enfin. Comment dire...

- Prude ?

- Voilà, c'est le mot.

Kira haussa les épaules.

- C'est une vraie sainte-nitouche, mais je ne vais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et lui demander ça directement. Je suis pas complètement con.

- Ah je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Je sais. Bon, à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve à la dixième. »

Hikaru hocha la tête et soupira profondément et rentra à sa capitainerie, la mort dans l'âme. Il finit, en désespoir de cause, par aller frapper à la porte de son vice-capitaine.

« Vice-capitaine ? Matsumoto ? Je peux entrer ?

- Hikaru ? Ouais bien sûr, entre.

La jeune femme était en train de classer une pile de document haute comme le bras et jetait au fur et à mesure plus de formulaires qu'elle n'en gardait. C'était des secrets qui faisait que la dixième division ne croulait pas sous la paperasse.

- Alors Hikaru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'ai un énorme problème.

- Oh ?

Tout en déchirant une liasse de feuilles, Rangiku se tourna vers le jeune homme pour l'écouter.

- J'ai hérité d'un défi stupide ce matin, avec les gars.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller. J'l'ai fait une fois, c'était tellement con que je n'y retournerai plus jamais.

- Renji a gagné les combats.

- C'était truqué non ?

- Je sais pas. Il a distribué des défis à tout le monde.

- Sympa. Et t'es tombé sur un truc impossible.

- Pas exactement. Je veux dire, techniquement c'est possible, après, je ne veux pas le faire.

- C'est quoi ?

Hikaru prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un ton las.

- Je dois trouver les... les endroits sensibles du corps du capitaine.

Et Rangiku afficha un encéphalogramme plat pour une bonne trentaines de secondes. Et finalement, son cerveau se remit en route à plein régime.

- Quand tu parles d'endroits sensibles, c'est sexuel ?

Hikaru sentit ses jours s'empourprer et toussota pour dissimuler son embarras (ce qui ne fut pas du tout efficace).

- Heu... oui, de préférence.

Et Rangiku eut une grimace écœurée.

- Effectivement, on reconnaît le style de Renji.

- C'était pas le seul à lancer les défis, on se l'est fait mutuellement.

Et il expliqua le concept du jeu à la jeune femme qui se trouva confortée dans sa décision de ne plus faire partie de cette bande de tarés et de leurs jeux de malade.

- Et par curiosité, tu avais mis quoi dans les deux tas de papier ?

Hikaru rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Je préfère ne pas le dire, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, mon pauvre.

- S'il-vous-plaît, je pourrais pas le dire sans mentir.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ?

Hikaru sentit ses joues prendre feu. Normalement, il devait approcher une couleur proche du cramoisie et une température proche de celle de l'ébullition de l'eau.

- Vice-capitaine... supplia-t-il d'une petite voix de fillette.

- Ah je vois. C'est sur moi.

- Ben ouais.

- Vas-y, envoie, je suis prête à entendre toutes les conneries.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient tous mettre des défis de combat ou des trucs de shinigamis. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rigoler un peu.

- Et tu as mis un défi crétin dans le tas.

- Au final, c'est pas le plus crétin.

- Accouche !

- Et bien... La personne concernée, c'était bien vous. Et le défi à faire... En fait, je me suis dit que... enfin, ce serait quand même un défi compliqué, parce qu'il faudrait vous affronter.

La patience de Rangiku n'étant pas le trait le plus développé de sa personne (c'est sa poitrine), elle saisit le jeune homme par le col et l'attira à elle.

- Crache le morceau ou j'informe le capitaine de la teneur de ce que tu as à trouver chez lui !

- Pitié non pas ça !

- Bon alors ?

- J'avais mis qu'il fallait trouver quelles étaient vos mensurations.

Comme il était à moitié mort de trouille, Rangiku lâcha le pauvre garçon et soupira.

- Mais tu as quel âge !

- Moi ça va, mais j'ai voulu me mettre à leur niveau.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu y es parfaitement parvenu.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Chouina le jeune homme, désespéré.

- Tu arrêtes de jouer à des jeux débiles avec des débiles.

- S'il-vous-plaît, vice-capitaine...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? À ma connaissance, le capitaine est toujours vierge. Je suis même pas sûre que lui-même connaisse... hem... ce genre de trucs.

- Et vous pensez... je sais pas. Si je lui propose de lui faire un massage, vous pensez qu'il acceptera ?

- Je crois pas non, et je ne vois pas comment tu veux trouver des zones érogènes en faisant un massage.

- Disons que je pourrais toujours identifier les endroits les plus sensibles, ce sera un début. Et pour la suite, tu proposes quoi ?

- Faut que j'y pense. Je peux le faire boire ?

- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Renji, toi.

- Mais je vois pas comment... enfin... comment tripoter mon capitaine sans qu'il m'en tienne rigueur ! Beugla le jeune homme en levant les bras au ciel, tel une diva désespérée. »

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant le capitaine de la huitième division à moitié éméché qui traînait une bouteille de saké. Il dévisagea les deux officiers d'un air circonspect, Rangiku qui se prenait la tête à deux mains et Hikaru, les bras tendus vers le ciel, bloqué dans sa position de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Wouah ! Et dire qu'il a des mauvaise langues pour me traiter de pervers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, capitaine ?

- Tiens Matsumoto, il faut absolument que tu goûtes ça, je l'ai trouvé dans un petit boui-boui du Rukongai, soixante-quatrième district. Un délice, une rareté, un bijou.

- Vice-capitaine... implora Hikaru.

- Désolée, mais comme le capitaine vient de le dire, c'est de la perversion à ce niveau-là. Je ne sais pas quel est l'enjeu de ce défi de merde, mais j'espère que perdre te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

- De toute façon on va tous perdre. Sauf Hisagi qui n'a qu'à tailler une pipe à Renji pour gagner.

- Y'a pas de filles dans vos jeux ?

- Si, mais elles coopèrent pas.

Kyoraku hocha la tête tout en sortant deux verres et les remplissant à ras bord.

- Je comprends, je connais aussi ce problème.

- Bonne... dégustation. Capitaine Kyoraku. Vice-capitaine, fit Hikaru en sortant de la pièce. »

Il n'en sortit que pour mieux se télescoper dans le vice-capitaine Iba et sa tête de yakuza qui l'attrapa par l'épaule, le plaqua contre le mur, approcha son visage de lui, et ne lui roula pas un patin, alors que leur position s'y prêtait tout à fait, mais l'interrogea.

« Rangiku est là ?

- Ouais... Couina Hikaru d'une toute petite voix.

De l'haleine chargée qui lui parvenait, il pouvait aisément deviner que le vice-capitaine avait tenté de trouver une solution au fond d'une bouteille. Ce qui n'est pas forcément con, mais souvent dangereux.

- Et Kyoraku ?

- Ouais aussi.

- Bon. Ça marche.

Et dans la petite tête du petit shinigami qui, bien que blond, n'était pas tout à fait con non plus, les rouages se mirent à tourner et la réflexion se fit.

- Attendez... vous avez demander au capitaine Kyoraku de...

- Chhhh. Toi, si tu veux garder toutes tes dents en place, tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Gloups. Ben oui. »

Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse ? Qu'il cafte pour se faire casser la gueule ensuite ? Ah oui, parce que la règle de ces paris débiles, c'était tout de même que les représailles n'étaient pas entièrement interdites, seulement limitées. Limitées parce qu'on n'avait le droit de tuer personne. Et sinon, tous les coups étaient permis.

Dès qu'il le put, Hikaru se tira de la poigne assez serrée du vice-capitaine. Et pour dire la vérité, il ne sentit même aucun soupçon de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Matsumoto. Elle allait se livrer au vice destructeur de l'alcool, toute mésaventure serait bien méritée. Oui, il est mauvais ce petit !

Et puis il se mit à réfléchir (c'est pas trop tôt vous direz, mais faut pas se leurrer, il a fait ses classes à la onzième le petit, il peut pas forcer sa nature).  
_Les bains ! Si je coince le capitaine au bain, je pourrais peut-être... tenter ma chance. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense là ? À coincer un gamin dans les bains pour le tripoter. Le vice-capitaine n'a pas tort, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de traîner avec cette bande, ils sont sympa mais ils risquent d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi tôt ou tard._

_« _Hikaru.

- Hiaaaa ! Capi... capi... capi... capitaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien je ne.. je ne.. rien... surpris.

- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, Hikaru, marmonna Hitsugaya, loin de se douter à quel point il avait raison. Tu as oublié qu'il y a l'entraînement au combat des escadrons deux et six ?

- Quand ?

- Maintenant, suis-moi. Reprends-toi un peu, il faut former ces bleus et je ne vais pas le faire seul.

- Oui capitaine. »

Rempli d'une jubilation intérieure, Hikaru emboîta le pas à son capitaine. L'entraînement allait être long et épuisant, et ils allaient suer.

L'heure du bain viendrait.

Le vent tournait enfin en sa faveur.

* * *

« Il craint les guili Hitsugaya ?

- Hein ?

- Est-ce qu'il craint les...

- Oui, oui ça va, j'ai compris ta question, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à cela ?

Kira refila un regard en coin à son amie et soupira tout ce qu'il savait. Hinamori était touchante parfois.

- Je fais une enquête sur la sensibilité physique des shinigamis.

- C'est vrai ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Nan.

- Si, le mensonge par omission, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules, agacé par ce côté « miss je sais tout » de la jeune fille. Surtout agacé parce qu'elle avait raison. Oui, il lui avait souvent menti par omission. Presque tous les jours en fait. Oui, Kira est un sale type, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes, vous avez vu son capitaine ?

- Bon, alors il craint les guili ?

- Je vois pas du tout ce que tu comptes faire d'une telle information. Enfin, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui demander toi-même si c'est pour étude.

Hinamori est touchante et innocente, mais elle est surtout chiante, se dit Kira, peu enclin à la patience ce jour-là.

- Disons que j'ai envie de le rendre fou de plaisir, faut que je touche où ?

- Izuru Kira ! C'est de très mauvais goût !

- C'est une idée de Renji.

- Je me disais bien aussi. Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire des blagues qui mettent tout le monde dans l'embarras ?

- Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Je ne veux rien voir.

- Et donc, au sujet de Hitsugaya ? Les guili ?

Hinamori prit le temps de fouiller ses souvenirs. Elle avait rarement touché physiquement Toshiro, si ce n'est pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ceci dit...

- Il est chatouilleux.

- Chatouilleux comment ?

- Chatouilleux... comme chatouilleux. Franchement, je ne vois pas. Ah si, peut-être. Il est très sensible des oreilles et de la base du crâne, le haut de la nuque.

- C'est déjà un début.

Kira prit soigneusement note de tout cela.

- Vous en avez encore beaucoup des bêtises comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée. »

* * *

Hikaru nageait dans le bonheur et l'eau chaude du bain public.

L'entraînement avait effectivement été terriblement long et dur (mais comme chacun sait, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime), et le capitaine n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il avait proposé un petit passage aux bains publics pour se remettre d'aplomb. Entre temps Kira était passé le voir et lui avait soufflé trois mots : nuque, oreilles, crâne. Trois mots, trois parties du corps, trois cibles. Et son innocent capitaine, sous l'apparence d'un gamin de quatorze ans, qui se baignait à poil à moins d'un mètre de lui.

_Je suis un monstre_, se lamenta-t-il intérieurement. Cela dit, la peau douce et encore imberbe d'un jeune garçon... l'innocence, la naïveté et les grands yeux surpris d'un gosse subitement tripoté dans les bains... Tout cela avait un goût délicieusement pervers et amoral qui, quelque part, plaisait au shinigami.

_Je suis un monstre et probablement un pédophile refoulé_, confirma-t-il pour lui-même après avoir pensé ces horreurs.

« Capitaine, vous voulez que je vous masse un peu les épaules ?

Correction : un pédophile pas refoulé.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben, la séance était plutôt rude, c'est pour vous détendre un peu.

- Et ça marche ?

- Personne s'en est jamais plaint, fit Hikaru. »

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge, la plupart des gens qui passaient entre les mains du jeune homme étaient toujours satisfait à la fin.

Et comme Hitsugaya hocha la tête avec une petite moue boudeuse à faire damner un saint (Saint Claude pourrait faire l'affaire à la limite), Hikaru se mit au boulot et s'attela à la dure tâche de tripoter le dos finement musclé de son capitaine. Petit à petit, il se concentra sur les fameuses zones sensibles, et finit carrément par s'y acharner.

La nuque.

Et Toshiro se raidit, les muscles crispés, les poings serrés et la bouche obstinément fermée, malgré les quelques grognements qui cherchaient à sortir de sa bouche. Les doigts glissaient, habiles, agiles, puissants et doux à la fois, ils passaient et repassaient, entourant le cou, malaxant la chair de la base du crâne à la naissance des épaules. Le contact ferme et apaisant emporta doucement le capitaine qui se détendit complètement dans les bras de son officier.

La base du crâne.

Les mains s'activèrent avec force et s'engouffrèrent dans la tignasse blanche. Les doigts en peigne se faufilaient entre les mèches, pour appuyer sur le crâne, cherchant les points névralgiques, cherchant avidement l

Les oreilles.

Fort de l'effet qu'il produisait déjà, Hikaru ne cherchait plus à masser quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha doucement et murmura à l'oreille du jeune prodige, l'effleurant de son souffle chaud.

« Ça vous fait du bien capitaine ? »

Et effectivement, cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il se retourna brusquement, se dégagea de la prise de Hikaru et se redressa. Là, l'officier pu constater à quel point cela avait fait du bien au jeune garçon.

« Cela suffit. Je rentre.

Et il s'en retourna, tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité.

- Oui capitaine, murmura Hikaru », partagé entre le sentiment de jubilation, à l'idée d'avoir rempli le défi, et celui de pure honte en songeant qu'il avait molesté un enfant. Bon, molesté peut-être pas mais c'était pas passé loin, et l'intention y était.

Il inspira profondément. Il s'agissait maintenant de se calmer lui-même, parce que mine de rien, se prendre la tête toute la journée sur les zones érogènes d'un ado pur et innocent, c'est vachement excitant.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (mais on les aime quand même, la preuve on répond) :**

**Val :** hé non ce n'est pas Kenpachi, on espère que tu n'es pas déçue pour autant. Quant au défi de Renji... quel que soit le capitaine, il n'est jamais impossible de faire boire quelqu'un jusqu'à l'ivresse, il suffit de bien s'y prendre, et nous aimons croire que Renji est un expert en la matière. Bonne lecture, on espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre.

**Emeline** : que dire... merci beaucoup pour tant de chaleur. Humour et érotisme, comme tu le dis si bien, sont nos maîtres et nous n'écrivons que pour les servir humblement ^^ On espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre, et qu'il te procurera tout plein de frissons.

**Bya-kun** : Hé non, pas de Kurotsuchi. Et comme on l'a déjà dit, Renji est actuellement dans la onzième division. Ceci dit, bourrer la gueule à Kenpachi, c'est pas de la tarte non plus. A voir comme ce pauvre petit s'en tirera. Mais on retient l'idée d'une beuverie Renji/Byakuya pour une autre fic, ça risque d'être beau à voir XD


End file.
